Plot? What Plot?
by sofia-lindsay
Summary: It’s femslash PWP. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. You’ve been warned! JJ/Emily


**Title:** Plot? What Plot?  
**Author:** sofialindsay  
**Fandom:** Criminal Minds  
**Pairing:** Emily/JJ  
**Disclaimer**- If I owned them, we'd see this happen, but it wouldn't be on primetime. I'd put it on Pay-Per-View, maybe a few DVD's, and then buy a ticket to the Olympics.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Summary:** It's PWP. If you don't like it, don't read it. You've been warned!  
**AN:** The blame for this PWP is in two parts: Mainly **Steppenwolf**: Between sending pics/icons, and the German Soccer Team, she's now persuaded me to upgrade to a Mansion in the Gutter. Anyone want to come for a visit? It's rather nice here. Secondly, the Olympics. Because hot girls playing soccer? What's not to want love?!  
**AN2: ****Calliope**, hopefully this will kick your muse out of hiding. If it doesn't, I'm about to go hunting for the little imp! I know she's afraid of you, but this is torture for us!  
**AN3:** This is un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine. And this is by far NOT my favorite smut piece, so you've been warned.  
**Archiving:** P&P, other's ask.

The rain was hitting the window with a rapid _thump, thump, thump _and somehow JJ's heart rate was matching the tempo. A storm was brewing, the deep rumbles of thunder far off in the distance. However, inside the condo, the impending storm bothered no one.

JJ sighed heavily as nails scraped down her spine, skimmed across her ass and trailed down the back of her legs. The same nails soon followed a trail back up the inside of her thighs, but stopped short of the area she needed them most.

"Emily…"

Warm lips found her neck as the older woman leaned over her, her breasts brushing against JJ's back teasingly, as Emily's husky voice whispered in her ear, "Hmm? Do you need something hon?"

The blonde whimpered, "Please Em…don't tease. Please."

Feeling Emily's weight vanish, JJ rolled over and immediately tangled her fist in dark curls, using her hold to pull the other woman's lips to her own. Emily rested her hand between the other woman's legs and remained completely still, except for her tongue that was dueling with JJ's.

Biting back a chuckle as a frustrated JJ began rocking her hips frantically, trying her best to get Emily's hand closer to her aching center. Finally giving up, JJ slumped onto the bed with a clear pout on her face, much to her lover's amusement.

Moving to lay in between her legs, Emily's lips brushed against her ear, "Jennifer, what do you want?"

Blonde hair was tossed back and forth as JJ shook her head frantically, "Please?"

"Please what?" came the teasing reply as a hard nipple was sucked into a warm mouth.

"Damnit Emily, fuck me already!"

Emily smiled around the tight nipple as she slid a single finger into JJ's wetness and circled the younger woman's slippery clit. A strangled moan escaped the blonde, prompting Emily to move lower and suck the bit of skin at the other woman's hipbone into her mouth.

"God Emily. Please, go inside. I need you inside, please. Baby please.."

She felt Emily's teeth scrape over her skin and briefly registered one thought: _That's gonna leave a mark tomorrow…_

Then Emily's mouth had replaced her finger and JJ's hands flew into dark hair. As sharp teeth scraped across sensitive skin, and sucked the swollen nub into a warm mouth, she nearly screamed.

"Em…ah fuck baby…"

JJ's hips jerked off the bed, nearly throwing Emily off her, as two fingers quickly slid into her. Emily was matching the speed of her tongue and sucking with that of her fingers, and JJ was sure her brain was in danger of overload.

Emily felt the quivering of strong thighs as they squeezed her and knew JJ was close. When she curled her fingers upward, a scream erupted from her younger lover's throat and the hand tangled in her hair jerked harshly.

"Emily, fuck baby…"

The brunette let herself be pulled up for a kiss and sighed when she felt fingers trailing up and down her back, "You're tired babe. Let's go back to sleep…you can have your fun in the morning."

JJ tried to protest, but the lack of sleep from the past few days had finally caught up with both of them. Emily's head rested against her shoulder and JJ sighed contentedly, "Love you. I'll make it up to you in the morning."

"Oh, you bet you will!"


End file.
